


【双白】如果只是不遇见

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: Ghost的诞生





	【双白】如果只是不遇见

他睁开眼时看到从被烧得焦裂的天花板的缝隙处，几缕湛蓝的天空和悠悠漂浮的白云。他一动不动地躺了一会儿，慢慢意识到自己在注视、在呼吸、在聆听……身旁传来微乎其微的压抑的呻吟，细细弱弱的，像掩没在一片湿湿潮潮的雾气中，诱人回首。他坐起来，发觉自己全身光裸着。身下是冰凉的水泥地，四周堆叠着大大小小的砖块和壁垒，上面有大片大片呈飙溅状的红色液体。他不知道那是什么，他才开始一点点接触色彩、有气息的生物——然后他看到了那个白发男人，此时正靠坐在离他不远的一处狼藉的货物旁，一条手臂几乎都被染红了，一条腿上有个窟窿，红色的液体正从洞眼里汩汩流出。白发男人对上他的视线，惨白的脸上浮现出一抹淡淡的笑容。他不明所以地向他靠近，在呻吟着的男人身边半跪下来，像观察一件新奇的事物一样打量他。

“稍微花了些功夫呢……把你从他们手中抢回来——嘶！”

白发男人忽然倒抽了口气，痛苦地拧起眉毛，冷汗顺着额角一颗颗滴落。他的手触到了他腿上的伤口，紧接着不断按压和推挤，更多红色的液体涌了出来，霎时便染红了他的手掌。他觉得这种现象挺有趣。

“住手……”白发男人的声音颤抖起来，皱起眉笑得勉强，“如果血持续不停地流，我会死的。明白吗？我还不打算死在这里……”

然后他开始明白那些红色的液体大概就是所谓的“血”，但他不理解“死”是什么意思。白发男人的口吻听起来像一种制止，他于是收回了手，继续无动于衷地盯着他看。然后，他发觉白发男人的气息越来越微弱了。

“我是白兰。”

“白……兰……”他一字一顿地重复了一遍，“我、是、白、兰。”

“倒还有交流能力，”白兰小声嘀咕了一句，随即摆出一副困扰的表情，“可是这样就分不清你我了。”

“你……我？”

白兰似乎很想起来。但身子稍微一动，脸上的表情就因为疼痛而扭了。他低下头思忖了一阵。

“你就叫Ghost吧。”

“Ghost？”

“我是白兰，你是Ghost。明白了吗？”

“我是Ghost……”他又多重复了几遍，轻轻点了点头。

白兰忽然重重地咳嗽了几声，几缕血从嘴角喷溅出来，斑斑落在他污秽不堪的白色单衫上。

“我好像……快不行了，”他费力地喘息着，声音已是气若游丝，“手机在口袋里……911……拜托了……”

他按照白发男人的指示，在他口袋里找到了黑色砖块一样的物体。他不知道该怎么使用。这时，那只带血的手颤微微移过来对着屏幕敲击了几下，随即他看到那上面出现了一组九宫格的数字。那只手又徒然坠了下去，待他再看向他时，白发男人已经沉沉地歪过头去，双眼紧闭。他于是尝试拨通了那个号码，从黑色砖块里立刻传出一个声音，语速飞快地说着他无法理解的内容。

“血……很多血……白兰……会死……”

他努力组织着刚刚获得的知识。黑色砖块里的声音断了，屏幕重新暗了下去。他感觉腿有些麻，本能地换了个姿势靠着白兰坐下。失去意识的男人的脑袋抵在了他肩上，他尝试着唤了他一声，可是没有任何回应。一切又变得和开始那样寂静。从天花板的破洞中一点点滑出流动的云，期间他不断默念着“白兰、白兰、白兰“，慢慢觉得口齿变得清晰起来，说话也流利多了。此刻，他无比想弄清楚白兰口中的“死”到底是什么意思。从白兰身上流出的血好像是有限的，是不是等血流光，白兰就会死了呢？他扭过头，双手捧起白兰的脸，凑过去细细观察他：这是名为“白兰”的男人的模样，那么他自己的长相又是怎样的呢？

他感到微热的鼻息在彼间流动，很薄很轻。他推测“世界”大概就是由这种温润的气息、污秽的白、溅落的血，以及淡淡的笑容组成的。还有那双眼睛——他没有忘记那双紫色的眼睛——似乎比天空更深谙、比浮云更流散。他在触摸他的“世界”；他本能地贴近他意识和认知的源头，像婴孩依赖生身父母那般，小心翼翼地将白兰搂入怀中。与此同时，废旧的仓库外由远及近传来救护车尖锐的嘶鸣……

＊

Ghost睁开眼时看到雪白的天花板。玻璃窗上起雾了；他光着脚走到公寓的阳台上，时节已是深秋，因为身上的睡衣过于单薄，蓦地接触清晨湿冷的空气令他禁不住打了个寒颤。这段时间他慢慢学会感受冷暖，逐步了解这个“世界”除白兰以外的事物。他意识到原来自己是和白兰一样被称作“人类”的生物。卧室里有一块穿衣镜，当他某天被白兰推到镜子前时，才第一次知道自己的长相：镜子里映出两个长得一摸一样的人——他没有感到惊讶，只是理所当然地接受了这个事实。他注意到两人眼眶下图案的位置正相反，他推测那或许是白兰把自己称作白兰、把他称作Ghost的原因之一。除此之外，他们的发型、身高、体格也各有不同。对于他来说，“Ghost”这个名字就是生命的开端——白兰赋予了他作为人类的生命。

白兰很少出现在这个家里。对于他夜不归宿的情况Ghost倒是习以为常，他理解为那是白兰的“工作”。在所有可以自由活动的区域，Ghost最喜欢白兰的书房。书架上摆着形形色色的书，不多，但几乎每本都用不同国家的语言书写而成，有些书里甚至全是符号。然而令他意外的是他竟然都能读懂，理不理解就是另一回事了。白兰从未教给他除日常交流以外的语言，但Ghost从第一眼接触那些文字便能自然而然领会它们的字面意思，为此他曾被白兰评论“大脑有自动解码功能”。他听不出白兰的语气中是否有褒奖他的意思，就像后者有时会在不经意间露出意味不明的笑容并调侃他“在察言观色方面真是欠缺得可怜”。

我大概惹他生气了……Ghost那时候心想。

傍晚，他被白兰用电话叫到市中心一家酒吧。室内光线杂乱，乐队主唱在迷炫的镁光灯中声嘶力竭地上蹿下跳，台下只有稀稀拉拉几组男女对他投来侧目。Ghost按照电话中的指示径直穿过一扇被几簇猩红珠链虚掩着的门，看见白兰和一个西装革履的金发男人面对面坐在沙发上，还有一些看上去像是守卫的人分布在这间狭小的暗室里。白兰那条之前受了伤的左臂还缠着厚厚的石膏绷带。听到脚步声，他笑眯眯地转过头，抬起另一条搭在沙发靠背上的手臂冲他挥了挥，算是打招呼。

“晚上好，Ghost。有没有迷路？”

“没有。因为路上有你的气息，很容易分辨。”Ghost一本正经地回答。

在场的男人对他们投来狐疑的视线，只有白兰一如既往显得轻松自在，还爽朗地笑了两声。

“所以，这位就是你的……兄弟？”

“长了一张会让人误会的脸吧？”白兰道，“不过，说出来你大概也不会相信。他就是我。”

“别开玩笑了，白兰。我们还在谈正事。”

“哈哈，我就说嘛。不过忠于自己的认知也没什么不好。接着刚才的话题继续吧，安德鲁。”

白兰调整了一下坐姿并向Ghost使了个眼色，Ghost于是走过去在他身边坐下，按照以往的习惯拿起桌上那杯白兰喝过的马提尼浅尝一口，随后尽数饮下。苦涩的酒水中透出薄薄的一层甜味，他立刻从残剩在杯口的唾液中捕捉到白兰的一些即时情绪：烦躁、怠惰、兴致低靡。

“我不能原谅那个男人，我会为了我的阿曼达付出一切。可是我要怎么相信你，白兰？”

“欺骗你对我有什么好处呢？让你欠我一个人情听起来还有趣点。再说，首相的所作所为确实毫无人性，而且浪费了宝贵的资源，连我这个局外人也看不过去。最重要的是，你们有推翻他的正当理由和实力，我的这点情报如果能被视作合时宜的一枚助剂，对我来说也是一种荣幸。”

“我不明白为什么你会选择帮我们帮到这种程度，我也不知道你的目的到底是什么。你看上去并不像有所需求的样子……记得没错的话，白兰，你是异乡人？”

“那种事不必在意。不过，如果现在能在这里听到你的决定的话，我会很开心的。因为如此一来我就可以给Ghost下达明确指示，让他不惜一切保护你完成我们共同的使命。”

安德鲁似乎陷入了激烈的思想斗争，虽然心里早已有一个准备好的答案。他皱着眉再次打量起眼前这个一身伤、看上去单薄且美丽的男人。他的笑容是那么纯粹又令人捉摸不透，却让人感受不到丝毫恶意。安德鲁坚信假如白兰露出一点图谋不轨的心思，他都能仅用一只手折断他的脖颈。他只是始终想不通每次在面对白兰时那种莫名的压力从何而来。白兰明明没有对他进行过任何威胁，只在用最直接的事实令他心悦诚服。安德鲁猜测白兰大概是别国的某个参议员或首脑之一，有过人的头脑和口才以及秀外慧中的领袖气质，也有不为人知的庞大的情报库。杀死这样的男人对于任何一方来说都太可惜了，但真正的信任却从未被建立。

“我说过，我不会退缩。”安德鲁说着一仰脖子干了桌上的酒，“在下周的双边会谈上刺杀首相的重任，务必请你和这位先生协助我完成。”

他说完伸出一只手想和白兰握手以表示礼节，然而白兰只是微微一笑，用下巴示意一旁的Ghost，道：“事实上，这是你自己的决定。一言既出，那么我也会命令他不遗余力地协助你直到最后一刻。”

Ghost握住了安德鲁伸过来的那只手，后者的表情再度变得有些僵硬。安德鲁说不出那种阴森的不协调感是什么，一切仿佛在被计算好似地顺利向前推进，但实现这一切的确实又都是他自己的意志……

“那么，先失陪了。”

安德鲁起身松了松领带，惴惴不安地带领手下离开了房间。直到脚步声完全远去，屋子里重新陷入一种凝滞的寂静，白兰忽然如梦初醒般叫了一声：

“啊，好过分！”

Ghost一脸茫然地看向他。

“Ghost把我的酒都喝完了，”白兰指着已经见底的杯子，佯装愤愤不平地控诉道，“贪杯～”

“我……”Ghost立马慌慌张张放下杯子，局促不安地想要解释，却又不知道该说些什么，“对不——”

修长的食指倏地抵上他唇面，紧接着是被骤然拉近的距离。白兰收敛了笑容，Ghost一时不敢动弹，他感到心跳莫名开始加速，温热的气息悠悠萦绕在口鼻。那双紫色的瞳孔仿佛两颗坠入碧潭中的琉璃珠，晶亮剔透，折射出不同角度的欲望和心思。Ghost脸上不由一阵发烫，有一瞬间甚至感觉自己要被吸进那片耀眼而冷彻的深邃领域。

他们接吻了——那是他们第一次接吻。

白兰的舌头溜进他的口腔，像一条灵活的鱼游走在上颚与牙齿之间，好奇地探索着、索求着。Ghost其实不明白“接吻”的意义，他以为白兰在授予他一种全新的认知体验，便立刻积极地投入到当下“学习”中，笨拙地同对方的舌头纠缠在一起。期间，他隐隐约约听到白兰发出低低的呻吟，于是抬起眼看他，发现他紧皱着眉、一副隐忍又无奈的表情。Ghost后知后觉是因为他的牙齿磕碰到了白兰的嘴唇，渐渐步入一种原始冲动中的他甚至没有意识到自己在对着那双唇瓣肆意啃咬。白兰打着石膏的手弯折着横在彼此之间，Ghost突然觉得有些碍事，他用力搂住白兰的腰，本能地企图进一步触碰那具身体。

一分钟……两分钟……

白兰的手顺着他的背脊一路向上游走，轻柔地插入他发间揉弄着他的后脑勺。Ghost稍稍回过神，开始慢慢察觉到在彼此的交合中一种深层次的思想流动。他倏地睁大了眼眶，却对上白兰波澜不惊的目光——Ghost这时才明白过来，原来白兰是在借机向他传达不能用言语透露的情报。

与黑手党勾结的首相、在市郊的工厂秘密进行的地下人体实验、一批失败的试验品、手术台上阿曼达的惨叫、安德鲁的女儿、黑手党的内部暴动……

五分钟后，他们结束了这个绵长的吻。白兰仰头靠在沙发上喘息着，一副精疲力尽的样子。

“唔，头好晕……不过，”他玩味地斜睨了他一眼，“接吻很好玩吧？”

Ghost满脸通红，支支吾吾了半天才说：“我明白了……我不会让你失望的。”

白兰噗嗤一声笑了出来，随即伏下身将头枕在他的大腿上，一只手抚上他的脸颊。

“这个时候只要说‘多谢款待’就可以了，不然会让我很没面子的。”

Ghost于是不再说话。他轻轻捉住那只手，无比依恋地将脸颊贴近掌心。杀人或者谈判，一旦从白兰那里获得指示，他就会做出相应的行动。道德、伦理、法律等在Ghost看来与他的目的没有实质性关联，也不会产生任何矛盾。他无法像常人一样理解其中的含义，白兰也只是轻描淡写地向他描述为“构成人类社会的因素”。至今为止，Ghost能分辨出的坚硬和柔软是以白兰的存在为界限。对他来说，白兰的思想、目光、言语、触碰，是易碎的，有弹性的，呼吸着的，可以被信奉的，迷人而珍贵的。相反，在“白兰的领域”外的一切都是坚固的、冷硬的、可被攻击的、值得警惕的、随时能被抹杀的。事实上，白兰交给他的任务他一次都没有失败过。白兰最初只给过他一把再普通不过的手枪，枪法和格斗技术于他却都像与生俱来的本领一样。

“你该有些更大的长进了，Ghost。”

站在酒吧门口的白兰竖起风衣的衣领，搓了搓手以抵御深秋的寒冷。Ghost困惑地歪了歪头，一边小心翼翼为他戴上围巾，缠了几圈几乎快把白兰的脸裹住。

“虽然嘴上说着不想让我失望，但其实并没有多少打算突破的意思或头绪吧……不过也不怪你。”

“‘突破’是指？”

夜色中忽然闪过一道橙色的微光。白兰抬起右手向他示意，只见他的中指上戴着一枚精巧的银质戒指，两片尖锐的羽翼中间有一枚椭圆形的橙色石头，正在黑暗中灼灼闪烁着。

“有没有想起来些什么？”

Ghost茫然地摇了摇头。白兰忽然变得沉默不语。他把手插进风衣的口袋，盯着疾驶而过的汽车出神。雪白的车灯在他身上轮番扫过，他的脸在明暗交替的光线下显出几分落寞与孤寂。Ghost感到心中翻涌起一股难耐的焦躁和渴意——沉默的白兰比平时更添了一种令人心碎的疏离感……他忘记了什么、应该想起来什么，白兰什么都没告诉他。Ghost回忆起刚才那个新鲜而炽热的吻。几乎在同一时间，他俯下身拽起白兰的围巾，诚惶诚恐地想再次吻上那双美妙绝伦的嘴唇——他擅自认为白兰是想暗示他这么做。然而收到的回应却是呼啸而来的一拳，正中右颊。Ghost当即被打得一个趔趄，向后退了好几步才站稳。他没有去捂被打的地方，只是怔愣在原地，无助而委屈地看向白兰。

“我以为……”

“你以为我对你做的一切都是可以被理所当然拿来为所欲为的吗？任性也要有个限度。”

“我想知道……我想做出‘突破’。”

“共享经验和思考有很多方式。我好像让你产生了多余的误会啊，Ghost。”

“你在生气，白兰。不，你在害怕。”

“哈哈，然后就可以轮到你说‘交给我吧，我会证明给你看’之类的话了吗？我不喜欢你现在的表情。”

“只要你给我指示……”

话还没说完，白兰一把拽住他的长发动作粗暴地扯向他自己。Ghost被迫弯下腰，骤然袭来的疼痛令他忍不住拧起眉毛，紧接着便猝不及防撞进那双满含戾气的眼睛。

“从我眼前消失，现在。”

待对方的手指缓缓松开，Ghost只感觉头皮一阵发麻。他默默向后退开一步，低着头，像个犯了错的孩子。他很困惑，也不明白当下从心底逐渐蔓延开去的悲哀是什么。他又后退了几步，才终于犹豫不决地转过身，背对他向反方向跑去。寒风直往他领子里钻，但Ghost并没感觉到冷。他在那一刻发觉“世界”似乎比他想象中的复杂难懂，还有点反复无常，远比之前他学习过的各种概念更抽象。他终于还是停住了脚步，忍不住回头看向白兰，嘀嘀咕咕组织了半天语言，最后没头没脑地冲他喊出一句：

“有一天……你会不再需要我吗？”

白兰还站在原地没动，甚至没有朝他的方向扭头。他把手从口袋里掏出、悠悠伸了个懒腰，接着漫无目的地仰头看向漆黑深邃的夜空。

“怎么，感到寂寞了吗？”他反问道。

Ghost思忖片刻，觉得这份心情说不定就叫寂寞。他第一次尝到了寂寞的滋味。

“我会在那一天到来之前亲手结束你的生命的。所以安心吧，Ghost。”

他于是开始有点理解“死亡”的意义了：那是相对于他“不再被白兰需要”的一种存在状态，应该是永恒寂寞的，而又如释重负的、愉快的、求之不得的。死亡是一件仅次于“被白兰需要”的幸福而美丽的事，他想，随即感到脚步变得轻快起来：白兰还没有放弃他，甚至承诺要亲自给予他救赎一般的“死亡”……对此，Ghost深感荣幸。

＊

街道拐角处的小巷子里停着一辆黑色雪弗莱。车内，一个戴墨镜的小个子男人摘下耳朵里的窃听器，同时收起了望远镜。副驾驶座上坐着一脸阴郁的安德鲁，此刻正满脸焦虑地反复擦拭着手中的匕首。

“情况怎么样？”

“除了接吻以外没干别的，对话记录已经初步存档。监听下来，到目前为止并没有对我们不利的内容。”

“我知道了。”

“老大难道还在怀疑白兰先生吗？

“刚才在酒吧外面他给他看了什么？”

“一枚戒指，老大，没什么特别的。也许那个和他长得一模一样的男人真的只是对他言听计从的下属。也或许他们是亲兄弟，甚至是恋人……”

“够了，开车。”

夜雾里降下一层薄薄的霜，空气中的湿度越来越重。车子刚启动时，安德鲁有意无意从后视镜里又瞄了眼路边的白发男人：他的身影模糊在一片绚丽的霓虹灯中，像一个不属于这个世界的轻渺灵动的鬼魅。也许是他的错觉——白兰似乎对他笑了笑——遥远如同光年之外；命运被启示。


End file.
